Another Forbidden Love
by bellanedward4ever31
Summary: This is about losing her love and finding another love when she thought that would never happen again.
1. The funeral

**Another Forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural!**

**A/N: This is a crossover with Twilight and Supernatural. Please be gentle with me this is my first story I have published here on fanfiction. Feel free to send me a review to let me know what you think of the story!**

**A/N: About the story: When Bella was still a human Emmett had a thing for Bella as well as Edward and Jacob. Emmett chose to be with Rosalie still because he truly did love her but at the same time he felt something for Bella as well. Bella although chose Edward, he was her soul mate. They all moved on of course! **

I woke up with the alarm going on beside me wanting to destroy it but it would be no good. I don't know how I'm going to get through losing the love of my life and probably the last love of my life. Who I'm I gonna find that is gonna melt my heart like Edward did? Another Vampire, I don't know but I don't think I ever want to be with another man or vampire.

I just felt like it was the end of the world and the only thing that was stopping me from leaving this world was my beautiful Renesmee. My daughter looked so much like Edward every time I look at her and I feel like hiding somewhere where no one could find me. No, I tell myself I need to be strong for my baby girl. She's in a lot of pain and loss too. She loved her dad.

I wish I knew about the war he was having ahead of time and I would have been there. No, stop blaming yourself, Bella. I get up out of bed and put on the black dress that Alice said would look great for the ceremony we were having for Edward and Rosalie. It was going to be a private ceremony just for us vampires to grieve for our family. The worst thing with Rosalie is that we finally really become good sisters and I really loved her for protecting me when I was human and pregnant. It's just sad to lose a sister that you really started connecting with.

I didn't even try to make the bed today. I just wanted to get through this without wanting to just lay in bed and feel like crying even though I can't. I then went to Renesmee's room to wake her up and get her pretty black dress to wear today out to wear. She was just sitting on her bed and started crying again. I pulled her up into my arms and said it's gonna be okay, sweety. I miss daddy, Renesmee says. She then showed me her memories of Edward and Rosalie playing in my head I couldn't take it anymore though. I needed to be strong so I said stop sweetheart I know you miss them we all are going to miss them very much.

Emmett comes into the room and says are you two about ready. He looks like he wanted to hide from the world also. His face was full of pain and who wouldn't we both are going through a bad time. We both lost the love of our lives. I'am but Renesmee needs to get her dress on before we go tell them we will be there in five. Okay, says Emmett I'll let them know and he left the room with a whish of the wind from him going fast.

I kneeled down on the floor by the bed and said I know this isn't easy for you as well sweetheart but you need to do this okay. Go ahead and put the dress on and I will be back in 3 minutes okay. Okay, mommy says Renesmee while wiping off a tear falling down her cheek. I left the room and went into the bathroom to apply the makeup that Alice said would be great and brushed my hair.

I stood there for a moment thinking about Edward, if I was still human I would be down on my knees. I'm really going to miss him and this is it I'll never see him again. I shook my head saying be strong Bella you can do this. Do this for your daughter. Then I noticed it was time to go. I went back into Renesmee's room and she was standing there with her new black dress on ready to go. I lent out my hand and said let's go. She grabbed my hand and we went running in the wind.

When we went inside of my mother and father in law's house Emmett was leaning beside the door looking down. Carlisle was standing there holding Esme in his arms, comforting her. Esme had a sad face like she was ready to cry. Alice and Jasper were doing the same thing but Alice was feeling terrible as well he was like the best brother she ever had. Of course she would feel terrible as well. Then Carlisle said okay lets go.

Carlisle and Esme lead all of us to their yard Carlisle then said we come here because this is when Edward became the most happiest in his vampire life and so was Rosalie after they both found their soul mates. So, I thought this is where we could say goodbye to Edward and Rosalie ,together. Then all the sudden Jacob comes up to us and says to Carlisle here it is the ashes. Jacob seemed to be okay but I knew he was just trying to be strong. He had his fights with Edward in the past but they really did become great friends. I'm sorry Emmett I didn't see where they put Rosalie's ashes, Jacob said. Emmett had a pained look and said it's okay.

Renesmee had her arms around me with tears going down her cheeks again. It's just sad that she lost her father at such a young age. Alice came over and hugged her and said sweety just remember your daddy loved you very much. She rocked Renesmee back and forth trying to help calm her. She looked into my eyes like I'm sorry and right then I felt that a lot of us blamed ourselves. I then and said I need for you all to not blame yourselves. Everyone looked at me in shock and Emmett said are you Edward now with a smile on his face. I smiled back and said he did leave a part of himself. He's right here and I put my hand over where my heart is and right here and put my hand on Renesmee's head.

Carlisle smiled and said very true thank you so much for helping this be better than I thought. Alice then said I would've checked it out for you but I just don't have the energy to do this right now, not with the loss of a brother and sister. Everyone understood what she meant. Emmett then said let's just remember the good times and let them rest in peace where ever they are. Carlisle then said yes, you will always be in our hearts Edward and Rosalie. We will never forget you. Then turned back to the direction we came and started running fast again. I felt like riding a horse with the wind. It made me feel free. When we got back to the house I said now what, I got to start over again with life what shall I do? Emmett looked over to me with a deep breath and said just take it one day at a time.

A/N: Thank you for reading my story so far!


	2. An old acquantance

**An Old Acquaintance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural!**

**A/N Just to let all you Twilight fans know I don't love one better than another I love em both. Supernatural and Twilight. I decided to go into the future here so we are going to a year later after the funeral. I didn't want to keep going through the sadness of what happened, so I thought it would be good to go to a year later when they have at least somewhat moved on. **

**I also will want to credit my best friend bellaedwardfan78 for jumping in with me while writing this story. She wanted to lol because of what I had planned for the story. So we are going to have lots of fun writing this. This chapter though I have written myself. **

**Thanks to my best friend (bellaedwardfan78) for giving her opinions on this chapter.**

Before I knew it, a year has gone by us. Renesmee has grown so much and I have stayed strong with not having my Edward. Even though I do wish he was here. Not just for me but for Renesmee and the rest of the family as well. My family keep telling me to fully move on and try to find someone else but the truth is I really didn't want to try.

I wanted to be with Edward forever! I couldn't believe all the changes that happened after the funeral. Emmett couldn't stand to stay because of Rosalie's death and now that he had no reason to stay here other than to be with his family. He needed to go away so he has been staying with the denali's. Jasper and Alice decided to go back to the home in Alaska and stay there for a while.

The only ones home was Carlisle and Esme. Didn't see them so much though they kept quite busy plus Carlisle worked overtime at the hospital. Renesmee and I still lived in the little cottage that everyone rebuilt. I really didn't go out much and Renesmee was getting older by the minute it seemed so I had to home school her. She learned so much so fast that I had to keep getting new material for her to study something new.

Every once in a while Carlisle and Esme would come over and see how we were doing and how much Renesmee has grown and learned. They spent as much time with her as they could. Emmett would call us from time to time to see how everyone is and would tell us about what he was up to. The good thing was that Alice and Jasper was going to be home soon. They said they would be back in two weeks. Alice wanted to be with the family and didn't really want to be away but they felt like it was best with what happened.

There was someone knocking on the door so I went to the door and opened it. Hi Bella, said Esme. Since you really haven't had much of a break lately do you mind if I spend some time with Renesmee tonight. We could watch a movie or play some games. Sure, that sounds great. What time, Bella says? Around 7pm would be great, said Esme. Okay, I'll let her know I'm sure she will be happy to be spending time with her grandma with a smile on my face. Esme smiled back and said I'll be over here in a hour. Okay see you then Bella said. I then sat down on our couch to think about what I wanted to do while I had some free time, which really has been a long while.

I never did go to a bar when I was younger so I thought why not do something you never did. Something way out of character. I laughed at myself. This is silly but I just wanted to do something different. Even though I couldn't drink unless it was blood. Don't know how alcohol effects us. I could throw some darts. I smiled and thought this might be just what I needed. It made me realize that I did really need to get out and have a little fun for once.

Renesmee was playing with her dollhouse. I stopped at her bedroom door and said grandma Esme wants to come over and visit you for a while okay. She said you guys could play some games or watch a movie. That sounds good doesn't it? Renesme turned to Bella with a smile and says yeah, I can't wait! I then went to my bedroom and went through my clothes. What should I wear? I wish Alice was here already she always knew what to wear.

I then thought why not wear that outfit that Alice sent me. For the first time she bought me jeans a couple of weeks ago. Every time I think about it I laugh. Alice really isn't for buying people jeans. The tank top she gave me a red tank top that said AC/DC on the front of it. I wasn't a fan of AC/DC but it was something to wear. The blue jeans fit me perfectly. I felt ready to go. Still had twenty minutes so went to the living room and sat down.

I then started to flick through the channels on TV to see if there was anything good on while I waited. Didn't find anything good but it helped the time go by and heard another knock at the door. I opened the door and said come on in grandma. Esme smiled and sat down on the couch. Is she in her bedroom? Yes she is in the bedroom and I have a question to ask you Esme. What is it Esme asked. What time do I need to be home tonight? Esme smiled again and said sweety take your time I'll just read a book or something else like I usually do at night. Okay, I said and then went to Renesmee's room.

Renesmee was getting a game out. She must of heard Esme come. Renesmee, I'll be back later okay. Okay, Mommy said Renesmee. We both then went into the living room. Esme hugged Renesmee and said have some fun, Hun. I will and be good Renesmee. I walked out to the garage to get in my car that Edward bought me as a gift and decided finally that I was going to the bar that a lot of people in town were talking about.

The Hang-Up Tavern. When I got there there were quite a few people there. It was hard to find a parking spot. I got out of the car and shut the car door gently. As I started to walk into the bar I saw a handsome young man that looked very familiar to me. I stopped for a second to think about who it could be and all the sudden he looked a heck a lot of a guy I dated in High School.

I turned around and walked toward him. He was talking to a woman that had clothes that screamed I'm a slut. She had leather pants that definitely showed her figure and wore a red halter top. I just ignored her and said Dean is that you, Dean Winchester?

A/N: Thanks for reading my story so far! I'm planning on updating very soon!


	3. There's a first time for everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural!**

**A/N: I'm sorry for my errors. I tried my best in editing but sometimes I do miss things! I'm not perfect! I also want to thank my best friend "bellaedwardfan78" for bumping heads with me with this chapter, lol anotherwards thank you for helping with the story and having fun. Just to let you all know she is also writing a story as well. It's based on a true story! If you are interested go to: .net/~bellaedwardfan78**

I was in shock, I never thought I'd run into Dean Winchester ever again. He was still hot as ever. That for sure hasn't changed! He wasn't the normal type of guys I would date but that would be because I was a bit rebellious in my early high school days. Dean turned to look at who said his name. He smiled and said "Do I know you?" I knew why he asked that. I didn't look too much like my human self. I smiled and said yes we dated in high school in Arizona!

He looked up like he was trying to remember. He looked at me confused and said Bella. Ya, it's me, Bella. Wow, said Dean you don't look like yourself. I know I've changed, I said. He cocked his head to the side wanting me to follow him, so I did. We were right behind the bar. What was bad about being there was the trash was overwhelming as a vampire. You smelled it even better than humans did. He then said I'm sorry but I have to do this and he put a gun to my head. I then said look, that gun won't do much and I do have a daughter at home that needs me so I'd appreciate it if you didn't.

He then smiled and said ya right and I dreamed of lollipops and candy canes last night. I rolled my eyes at him and said some people never change! Cocky and sarcastic! Dean laughed and said that's me. Bella you have changed though. I can't let you live if your hurting people. I looked at him confused and said I'm not hurting anyone Dean. I'll tell ya the truth but your going to be in trouble if the Volturi finds out. I'm a vampire and I don't drink blood from humans. I drink it from animals. Dean let go of his hold and said how do I know your telling the truth?

I guess you will just have to trust me. So, you have a daughter? Ya, she's part human and part vampire. If you even think of killing her we are going to have problems, Dean. Okay, it's just how you feel about your brother. You wouldn't want me killing him do you? You got a point there said Dean. I'd find a way to kill you. So, how have you been? Dean smiled again and said well you just seen what I do. We don't get paid and we don't get appreciated very much but at least we kick ass and save lives. That must be the reason why you were secretive about your life. Yep, replied Dean!

Just to let you know, Bella we did come across another kind of vampires that do the same as you and we did let them live. So, as long as you don't kill people we won't have any problems, deal. Deal, I replied. Dean then gave me his smile that literally made all those feelings flood back to me. I haven't had any feelings for anyone since Edward died. I felt weird and good at the same time. So, Dean said what do you tell people when your out and about? I basically tell them that I have a skin condition and that I have to wear contacts that make my eyes look different They believe it, Dean replied. Yeah, most humans do!

So, do you want a drink, Bella? Then he gave me that smile again that just made my heart melt. A part of me was telling myself to leave and another part of myself was telling me to go with what you feel. Oh, you can't have any human drinks? I smiled and said I'm not really sure, never tried to as a vampire.. Dean grinned and said there's a first time for everything. He was very alluring to me. Just the way he smiled and looked at me was very welcoming.

I grinned at him and said why not and we both laughed. It was funny not knowing if a vampire can drink alcohol. As far as I knew of it wasn't possible but what's wrong with finding out? So, we both walked in the bar and sat next to each other on a bar stool. Very quietly, Dean said by the way who are the Volturi? It is a group of vampires Bella Replied. Oh, said Dean. They have a big deal about humans knowing about vampires? Ya, pretty much unless you were turned, then they would kill you if they knew that you know about vampires.

Dean pretty much just looked at the beer coming his way and just seemed like he wanted to talk about something else. So, what's it like to do what you do, Dean? Fast food and hotels Dean said while he smirked. The female bar tender looked at me and said and do you want anything to drink? I replied by saying I'll have a sex on a beach. Dean smiled at me and said wow I forgot that is a drink and smirked, again. Can I have a pie with that, asked Bella? The waitress turned around and said what's your flavor, while looking at Dean? She looked at him like she was undressing him with her eyes. Dean winked at the waitress and Bella said cherry. You got to be kidding me said Dean with a smile on his face. You, eat cherry pie? I smiled and said jeez Dean, I don't know, I think it's for you dumb ass. Then I whispered in his ear I'm a vampire,duh! The only one that eats pie between the two of us is you.

Then the next thing I knew, I woke up having one heck of a headache and trying to remember what happened. Everything around me didn't look familiar. I wasn't home and I sure wasn't at the Cullen's house.

A/N: I'm sorry for not getting this out earlier! Have a lot going on right now! Hope you enjoy it though! I'm leaving it where I left off to hopefully make you wonder what's going to happen next lol! Leave a review if you like it!


	4. A night to remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight! **

**Written by: bellanedward4ever31 and bellaedwardfan78.**

**Discretion is advised if your under the age of 18. Please do not read, sexual content is on this chapter.**

**A/N: We both had a lot of fun writing this chapter. We agreed that the next chapter will probably be about another flashback or Dean's point of view! **

_**A night to remember**_

I heard the shower running in the next room. I started curiously wondering who it was and was hoping that it was Dean. I didn't want it to be even if it was a one night stand with someone other than Dean at the moment I looked up at the clock on the wall and it said 1pm I got out of bed and just now noticed that I was naked. I put the bed sheet around me and just then started to remember what happened.

_**Flashback **_

Dean and I were talking, drinking and he was eating the pie I ordered for him. Then we danced several times as he was partly drunk and I only had 3 drinks and felt drunk even though I didn't think it was possible. He then stopped and asked me if I'd like to go somewhere private where we can hang out. I smiled and said sure. My place or yours, Dean asked? Yours, I replied!

Hold on one moment let me talk to the bartender for a second, Dean. Okay said Dean. I walked up to the lady bartender and said would it be okay if I left my car here for the night. The lady smiled and said that happens quite a lot when people have too much to drink and then gave me a wink. She must of knew that Dean and I had a thing going on. I mean come on it was quite obvious. I smiled back at her and said thanks. No problem, I'll let the owner know said the bartender.

I turned around and headed back to where Dean was standing next to the front door. So, what are you driving, Dean? Dean, smiled and said right now I' am borrowing a motorcycle from a friend of mine. My brother is using my car right now. Oh, well that's fine I replied. We both walked out to the parking area outside and he got on the motorcycle and got it started. I then got on the motorcycle behind Dean and put my arms around him. I think we both liked the way that felt. It just seems that we both needed to get away. I felt so free with the wind blowing my hair.

When we got to the motel he was staying at he didn't waste any time. The minute we got to his door of the motel he was staying in he started to gently kiss me. As we were doing that we tried to get inside the room without tripping or falling by not watching what we were doing because we were all over each other, kissing. We both sat on the bed kissing passionately and I then got up off the bed then put my knees outside his legs. Dean just looked at me in awe.

He put his hands up my tank top and started massaging my breasts. It felt so good that I put my hands down where his cock was and started massaging his cock from the outside of his pants. He closed his eyes for a moment. I then laid down on the bed facing him, my legs tight around his legs and ass. I had to make sure though that I wasn't doing it too tightly though so I made sure not to grip too hard. While one of his hands started to move slowly down my body . First putting his hand through my long hair. Moving it down my shoulders and to my ass.

After he did that he tried to lift me up but it wasn't easy considering I was like stone so I helped him by pushing myself up. My legs got right around his waist while kissing me with such a passion. I started to touch him as well, not caring if this was a start of a new relationship or a one night stand. He soon took off my top and and started to kiss me from my neck to my nipples making them hard to the touch. Then he started to suck on my breasts and used his tongue around my nipples. As he did this I let out a small moan of pleasure. It has been so long since I've done this.

He kissed my torso while massaging my breasts. He then starts to unbutton my pants and slowly takes down. He learned I didn't wear any underwear to his surprise. I had to smile with his shocked expression on his face was worth wearing no underwear. He soon got over his shock and I started taking off his clothes since he had way too many clothes on him . I started to kiss him on his neck while unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off him and caressing him and moving my hand down to cup his hard cock.

I then started to unbutton and unzip his pants and slowly taking them down as he stepped out of his pants I realized he as well went commando. I couldn't take my eyes off his sexy body. I just gawked and ogled at him if i could blush still i would have. We soon got out of out shock and started to kiss each other and caress. Dean though had other ideas he started to rub my pussy, with one hand while massaging my breasts, one at a time . While he did that i started to put my hand through his hair, my other hand started rubbing his hard cock and my thumb rubbing the head of his cock.

He then started licking and using his tongue around my clit and pussy. I grabbed the sheets and moaned again. I looked up and we both just looked at each other with understanding apparently because he thrust his cock into me. His cock was moving in and out of me. I couldn't help but to moan more and pull the sheets in my hand. Every once in a while he would tease me by taking it out his cock and just rub the outside of my pussy with it. So, I moved myself the closest to him as possible, lifting my hips and desperate for more. Once I had done that he started pounding into me more and a lot harder. After a while we both had an orgasm.

Now that I was back in the present I thought it was perfect. It felt really intense and passionate, no wonder all the ladies wanted him. He's a great man that loves to please a woman, that's for sure. Then I heard someone saying Bella, Bella are you okay? I opened my eyes to see who it was. Sam?

**A/N: Just to be clear with you, Bella is a little out of character but she has a reason for it. She's changed somewhat, not totally but with what happened to her husband you have to expect a change. Plus she wants to get out and have a little fun for once, so she got what she wanted. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight! **

**Discretion is advised if your under the age of 18. Please do not read, sexual content is on this chapter.**

**Written by: bellanedward4ever31 and bellaedwardfan78.**

_**A/N: Again, having fun writing this chapter. Bellaedwardfan78 asked to make Dean act differently here. I thought it would be interesting so I agreed. I did put what we think he would really do but because of how he feels he reacted differently.**_

**Confusion**

_I was in shock, the last time I saw Sam he was much younger. You could tell it was him though. Sam smiled and said ya it's me Bella. Then the most embarrassing thing happened. I totally let the sheet slip from my side. _

_Normally though that wouldn't happen. Sam saw me full frontal and if I was still human I would be blushing. I grabbed the sheets and put them around me again. Sam couldn't help but smile but he tried his best not to and just walked out the hotel room. I couldn't believe I had let that happen and wondered what I was going to tell Dean._

_I started to laugh because he would probably do the same. He would think it was funny. I just couldn't believe what just happened. Ten minutes later Dean came back to the room. I just finally found my clothes and put them on. He smiled and said something is going on with Sammy. He seemed to be blushing and being very quiet. _

_I knew I had to say something so I said well that's my fault, Dean. Dean looks at me in a confused way, so I continued. I accidentally let the sheet fall when I met him. Dean then looked flushed. He was speechless. He dropped the grocery sack and slammed the door on the way out. _

_I didn't know what to say or what to do. He wasn't himself that was for sure. So, I didn't think I needed to stay any longer especially if he's angry with me. Which I don't understand why, when it was only an accident. It's not like I wanted that to happen. It was so embarrassing! _

_I walked out of the hotel room and look around the hotel parking lot. No sign of the motorcycle or the car. All I could hope for is that they would be here tonight, so I could come back and talk to them. I then had to decide how to hide myself with the super speed to get back to the bar where my car was sitting. _

_I saw that there was a forest on the other side of the motel and decided to walk over to it then run in super speed so no one could see me going to the hang up tavern. I finally stopped and started walking towards the back of the bar. I noticed something though, there was a car sitting next to mine and Sam was leaning next to the car, probably waiting for me. I then recognized that it was Dean's 69 impala. _

_I wondered why he wanted to talk to me and I hesitated. Should I go or should I just pay the fee and get my car back later? I wanted to talk to them so why not talk to him now. I was more embarrassed then anything else to be honest about Sam seeing me full frontal. The last time I saw him he was a pre teen. _

_For a minute I totally lost where I was and I saw Sam and Dean with only there boxers on. Sam and Dean smiled at me while Sam used his index finger to tell me to come to him. I did what he asked and he kissed me softly. Then Dean came behind me and started kissing me on my neck while massaging my pussy. _

_Sam then started kissing me passionately while his hands caressed me then he put his hands on my breasts and started using his fingers to gently make circles around my breasts. I moaned and almost fell back but I felt Deans dick through his boxers and he was hard as a rock. He pushed against me as much as he could so I wouldn't fall._

_I then got light headed and said I need to lay down so the guys let go and I went to lay on the bed sideways. The boys looked at me in hunger. I felt like I was this great goddess that they wanted so badly that I said to them to come to me and then I realized I was completely naked._

_How I got naked I have no clue but both of the boys took off their boxers and I laid there in complete surprise that they both had hard cocks and they weren't small either, very well endowed. I licked my lips and wondered how would it taste if I put their cocks in my mouth. Sam was in front of me and Dean was behind me, again. Why, I don't know but if this was real, I'm having a field day! _

_Wait does that mean I feel something for Sam also? I thought about that for a minute but decided to just push that to the back of my mind and just enjoy the moment. Sam scooted up and laid flat on his back so I started licking the tip of his cock, then I started sucking his cock like a lollipop. Then it got fuzzy I was laying on the floor of something, I was so horny!_

_I then heard a voice that made me want to pretend I didn't hear him but I had to respond otherwise he would probably be worrying. I'm fine I said as I opened my eyes I saw that I was on the ground at the edge of the forest. I then realized I was day dreaming and just now got awakened from it when Sam was asking me if I was okay. I also must have been grabbing my self and Sam kinda looked at me in a funny way. He seemed to find it embarrassing as well as I did. _

_He definitely wasn't like his brother. I also noticed that my shirt was torn and my left breast was exposed. No wonder it's embarrassing! With no thinking at all Sam took off his shirt and gave it to me. I took one glance at his shoulders and his chest that it made it harder for me not to resist._

_I wanted so badly to to put my legs around him while I kissed him and touched his shoulders, back and chest. It was just a huge turn on. I also wanted to go further but certain things were stopping me. At least trying to get me to stop. _

_I was finally able to resist by talking to him about something else. I didn't want to take it to the next level with him by kissing him or anything for that matter because I didn't know what Dean and I were even yet or if it was just a one time thing. I needed to talk to him. Sam was watching me and I was guessing he was waiting on me to say something, so I said thanks Sam. Sam replied with a smile and said no problem. _

_How did you find me? You were visible since you were not deep in the forest. So, I thought I'd wait for you, so I could talk to you and see if you were okay. How long have you've stayed watching me? A couple of minutes, Sam replied. For some reason I just got the feeling that he got more than he bargained for. Cause I was daydreaming about sex. I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about but I also wondered if he talked to his brother before leaving the motel. _

_Did your brother say anything to you before he left? Sam gave a slight frown and said no he just gave me a look like he wanted to kill me. I frowned also and said this is not Dean. What is going on with him? Could it possibly be the fact that he likes you and feels differently about you than other ladies said Sam ?_

_**A/N: Stay tuned to the next chapter that will be Dean's point of view! Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like the story! I just wanted to let you all know we are going to try our best to update once every week. Unless things are going on and we will have to postpone. I also want to give thanks to bellaedwardfan78 and everyone else that has reviewed!**_


	6. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight!**

**Written by: bellanedward4ever31 and bellaedwardfan78.**

_**A/N: We both knew that we had to write about how dean feels about everything from Bella to Sam seeing Bella naked for a moment. Plus, why he was angry! After all we have been writing from Bella's point of view so it's not easy to see how the other person felt without having a pov or an explanation. So, here's Deans point of view! **_

_**The Morning After**_

_**Dean's Point Of View**_

_I went to get Sam and I something to eat at the gas station next door because I knew he would be back sometime this morning. I was on the way back to the motel when I started thinking about what happened. The minute Bella and I reunited I knew she has changed. She was a babe now and even wore a tank top that had one of my favorite bands AC/DC written on the front of her tank top. _

_Bella was a sweetheart and was shy in High School. Now she looked like a model out of a magazine, she was perfect. I was attracted to her but at the same time I knew she must of changed into a monster. The good thing though is that I trusted her. I don't know if it is because I've known her shortly before or because of something else. _

_I was still surprised that Bella and I made love. Who would of thought a vampire and a human doing the dirty. I was also surprised that Bella went commando. It just didn't seem like her. She never tried to have sex with me when we first met. I guess as you get older things change. _

_I remember her being a klutz. That put a smile on my face. I just thought it was a adorable. The thing that stumps me the most is because deep down I care about Bella and for some reason I see Bella as something more. Why though, I wondered! I'm the type to have the one night stand and move on to the next lady. _

_Why Bella, what makes her different? Is it because she's a vampire or were there feelings there all along and I just didn't see it till now. When I got back to the hotel, I saw Sam leaning against the car. He looked up at me and partly smiled but he was all red in the face. _

_I laughed and said did you get lucky? Sam replied saying a little but but it's not what you think. I looked at him confused not understanding how he got lucky just not by having sex. I shook my head and said come in if your hungry and he said sure. _

_Not understanding what was going on with Sam I walked into the motel room. Bella was dressing and giving a smile that made me want to smile back. I told her how Sammy is acting and she told me something that disturbed me. For some reason it made me very angry. _

_Why , the hell does he get to see her naked? I was not only in shock but I was jealous and of course angry as hell. So, I dropped the bag of food and slammed the door behind me. I walked out to the parking lot, gave Sam a I'm going to kill you look and got on the bike. _

_Sam tried to say something but I could tell he didn't know what to say. I revved the engine for a bit and took off. I had to get away! I didn't understand why I was feeling like this about Bella but at the moment I didn't care, I was very angry. So, I drove about an hour away before I stopped and started thinking about it all now that I cooled down a bit. _

_I stopped at a bar and asked for a beer from the beautiful bartender. She smiled at me and winked and said sure thing, sugar. She was back with my beer in no time and I chugged it down. Who am I kidding, I thought! I do have more feelings for Bella I just didn't want to admit it. _

_I guess I'm going to have to go back to the motel and hope that she is still there. That way I can talk to her and let her know why I left and how I feel. I feel like I'm living a chick flick moment. This is so not right. I waved my hand to get the bartender's attention and said mam I need another one. _

_I was also checking her out as well, she was a babe and had every guy's attention in the bar. She was about five feet and five inches tall. She had a mini skirt on and a tank top. You could tell she took care of herself. _

_I accidentally let a low mm mm out of my mouth and the lady winked at me. She liked it which meant if I wanted to have another one niter I could but Bella was the only thing stopping me. I couldn't because I wanted to be with her. I thought that was weird because it's not me but at the same time I have been through hell and back. _

_Maybe, just once this is something we can work out. I don't know how since I'm always on the road. My head started to hurt so I stopped drinking my second beer. I put the the money on the table and said thanks to the bartender. _

_None of this made since with Bella but I can't just sit here and hurt my brain by thinking too much of what could happen. If we were meant for each other than we will be together. I walked out into the parking lot, got on the motorcycle and headed back to the motel. An hour later I got back to the motel and noticed Sam wasn't there. _

_My car was gone! I took a deep breath and went into our room. No one was in there. It looks like Sam was though cause he surely has ate some of the doughnuts that was in the bag. I knew it couldn't be Bella's doing because well I knew she couldn't eat regular food. She had to have blood. _

_I decided to call Sam and to apologize to him for giving him the look. It rang a few times and then Sam picked up saying Hey Dean, you okay? I smiled he knew I wasn't happy of course. I replied saying ya just needed to blow off some steam. _

_Then I heard someone other than Sam's voice that made me feel so happy. Bella laughed and said blowing some steam huh. Then I said where are you guys at? Sam replied by saying the bar you guy's met from last night. Stay there I said, I hung up the phone and got back on the motorcycle and drove off. _

_**A/N: We tried our best to show Dean's character. The thing is though, he feels different then he normally does so he won't be exactly like the Dean we all know and love. Leave a review, let me know what you think!**_


	7. Goodbye For Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight!**

**Written by: bellanedward4ever31 and edited by: bellaedwardfan78 and bellaedwardforever31.**

_**A/N: What do you think is going to happen next,lol? It's going to get interesting now for sure that Sam has a thing for Bella as well. Will it work out or not? Don't be shy ladies, let me know what you think! **_

_**Goodbye For Now**_

_Sam puts his cell phone back in his pocket and says Bella let's get back over to the bar before Dean shows up and wonders why we are back here. When he said that that alerted me that Dean was coming so I nodded my head yes and we walked to my car. We were both deep in thought, Sam didn't say anything to me when we got to the car and waited for Dean. Finally, Sam asked me what I was going to tell Dean?_

_I looked up at him and I could tell he was serious. To be honest, I wasn't for sure what I was going to say cause I really didn't know what was going on with Dean. It just seemed like Dean was jealous. Sam looked at me curiously cause I haven't said anything to him yet so I replied saying I'm not sure. _

_Sam just nodded his head like he understood. He made me want to jump his bones just as bad as Dean. They are both so hot! It should be illegal! Okay, Bella get your mind out of the gutter! I laughed as I thought that and Sam again just looked at me curiously and said what's so funny? I smiled and said well I was just telling myself that I needed to get myself out of the gutter, plus I was thinking that you guys are too hot and it should be illegal. _

_Sam smiled and you could tell he was blushing just a bit. If that's the case Sam said then your too gorgeous. I couldn't help but laugh, really I replied I never really saw myself as gorgeous but thanks! Your kidding, you can't see yourself as gorgeous when we walk anywhere all the guys turn their heads to you. I smiled and said I bet all the girls do the same with you two. _

_Sam smiled again and then we heard a motorcycle and looked to our right to see who it was and it was Dean. We both then fell silent and I still didn't know exactly what I was really going to say and wondered what he had to say. Dean looked even hotter on a motorcycle. It made me want to throw him back on the motorcycle and have my way with him. Right then I told myself again to get myself out of the gutter. _

_Back to present Dean got off the motorcycle and smiled at us as he walked up. He turned to Sam gave him a hug and Sam just looked at him odd. Apparently, Dean wasn't the hugging type. Which made me want to laugh but I knew Dean was being serious so I didn't want to make the situation worse. So, he didn't expect that and Dean said thanks for understanding Sammy. Sam smiled and said no problem. _

_Then Sam walked into the motel room, I'm guessing to give us some privacy. Dean then looked at me, I felt like his eyes were piercing me. Finally he let up with the looking at my eyes thing and then cleared his throat. I'm sorry he said and I replied saying it's okay. I could tell he was sorry by the way he was looking at me. _

_I was jealous and angry with what happened. I Know you were, it's the only thing that explains how you reacted. He seemed to feel relief that I understood how he was feeling. Why is it I feel so strongly for you. I didn't know what to say but to say I have no clue. _

_Is it because your a vampire, Bella? Do you have feelings for me? I thought about these questions and said I do feel something for you but I'm confused. I do care about you, Dean! I don't think it's because I'm vampire but I've never had a relationship with any human since I've been a vampire. Dean looked down, he seemed to be thinking. _

_Bella, I need some time okay to think things through! Plus you need to think about this. I don't have a regular job and I'm gone quite a bit, we don't stay at the same place like you do. You have a home. I looked at him and said ya I don't know what to do either and I do agree we need to think things through. _

_Plus, Sam found us something to do in Wisconsin. I don't know how long it will take though it could be a couple of days to a week or two before leaving. How long have you been here, I asked? A week, Dean said! I gave Dean a long hug and a kiss goodbye and said take care, Dean. _

_I felt as we hugged and kissed that it was more of a goodbye lover then a I'll see you soon baby feeling. Maybe after all I'm just one of his one niter's that he has fun with and goes to the next lady. That bothered me but I kept telling myself that things will work out. We were looking at each other with sad eyes. We didn't know when we would see each other, again. _

_I waved and said bye Dean and he got back on the motorcycle and then said tell Sam I'm returning the motorcycle and to pick me up okay. I waved to him again and said sure. I opened the door of their motel room and Sam was sitting on the bed looking confused. He then noticed that I was in the room and just looked at me. _

_I walked over to him and bent my knees down on the floor and said what's wrong? I won't betray my brother, Bella. I looked at him confused and said what are you talking about? I know you have a thing for me too, it won't work Bella! I then put my hands on his face to help him calm down and then I did something I wanted to do but didn't want to do at the same time. _

_I kissed him and said everything will work itself out, Sam. Sam looked at me curiously and then pushed me away. No, everything won't be if my brother hates me. He won't hate you Sam. I won't tell him that I kissed you, I promise. That doesn't matter he knows you like me. _

_It won't work if you two are love birds. You seen how he reacted when I saw you full fronted. He was jealous of me! He was angry as hell. I don't want us fighting, Bella . I want us to be brothers who are close. I got up and I knew what he was saying and then said ya I know we have a problem but lets just give it some time to think things through and we will see how things go. _

_Sam got up off the bed and kissed me. It was different then our first kiss. The first kiss was sweet and warm but this one was passionate and I felt like it was sending me a shock to my body. Like it was an awakening. He was basically showing me how he really feels for me. _

_Then he opened his eyes and said I have a crush, with a little blushing going on in his cheeks. I smiled and said Sam you are such a sweetheart. I couldn't help but to give him a kiss again and I said your brother is returning the bike and he needs you to pick him up. He smiled and said I'll see you soon, I hope and I replied saying soon with a smile. _

_He walked to the door and said I need to return the key and if someone needs the room you will have to leave. I'm leaving Sam, I got to return to my daughter and my family. Well, they weren't technically my family anymore but to me they will always be my family. We both walked out of the motel, Sam gave me a hug and we both said our goodbyes till the next time we see each other. _


	8. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight!**

**Written by: bellanedward4ever31 and edited by: bellaedwardfan78 and bellaedwardforever31.**

**A/N: I'm truly sorry for being behind. I've been really busy with things and there is so much going on right now in my life. I promise you though I will try my best to get one chapter a week. Sometimes though life interferes, so again I hope you all like the chapter and please let me know what you think. I love to hear if you love or you like a certain part about my story. Let me know why you like it! I'd really appreciate the feedback and I will continue writing and I thank you...all of you that read my story!**

**Home**

_As I got into the car I realized I was going to miss the boys. I truly appreciated them! Not only are they hot but they are truly great guys. On the way home I wondered how much my daughter has grown. My daughter was growing at more then a normal child. After all she is half human and half vampire. It scared me though, how fast she grows. Every time I was gone I felt like I missed a lot even though it was just a day or even two days. _

_When I parked the car in our garage Esme was waiting for me. Alice must of seen me coming home and called Esme on her cellphone. I got out of the car and walked up to Esme. I gave her a hug and said thank you! Esme smiled and said anytime! So, how is my Renesmee? She's doing fine and she's waiting for you in the living room. _

_We walked into the living room but it more looked like a reunion. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee and Emmett were all here. Where was Alice though, I wondered? When the guys saw me come into the room they gave me a hug and we were all happy to see each other, again. _

_Renesmee came up to hug me as well and said I missed you mommy. I missed you two sweetheart! Then someone put their hands over my eyes and asked me to turn around. I knew right away who it was. She let go of her hands from my eyes and said surprise. Even though it's not much of a surprise when you know my voice. _

_She had a huge smile like she always had. Everyone seemed to be happy. Happy to be together even though our lost loved ones aren't with us today. I was so happy that Alice was home! We both smiled then hugged and I whispered in her ear I missed you guys. Bella, I miss you too Alice whispered! I knew everyone heard of course. _

_Everyone was looking at us. I walked over to my baby and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Alice then asked me with curiosity " Did you have fun "? Her face lit up like the sun, I couldn't help but to smile back and said yeah I did. The minute she said that I had a feeling she knew what I did last night. _

_She gave me a wink and that definitely told me she knew. Emmett then came up to me and said I missed you too Bella. He gave me a hug as well and well he tried to kiss me but I backed away saying no Emmett. I'm sorry I don't mean to hurt your feelings but I don't feel the same way for you. I kinda wished I did but I didn't. _

_He was more of a brother to me then he would ever be a boyfriend or even a husband. He is hot don't get me wrong but I saw him as family and I knew I didn't have any feelings for him like he had for me. Emmett just kinda shrugged it off and took off. Alice followed him probably trying to cheer him up. Then Jasper came up to me and gave me a hug as well and said I miss you also! _

_Jasper then said I just wish that our loved ones that have fallen were still with us and then we would be complete again. No one said anything after he said that, we just bowed our heads for a bit for respect for them. After a moment of silence Jasper started talking about what they did while they were away. _

_Alice comes back into the room and and has a look on her face that is very familiar. I asked her "Is everything okay, Alice? Alice has a look like she's staring in space and then says no. Bella come with me I need to talk to you, it's important. _


	9. The Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight!**

**Written and Edited by: bellanedward4ever31 **

**A/N: I'm again truly sorry for for not writing for a long while. Life gets in the way! Got lots to deal with! I hope you can understand! My birthday was yesterday, I was going to do it new years eve and post it but with me being upset with my husband I just wanted to crawl in a hole and sleep till my birthday was over with. Anyway, I hope you have a great new year and I thought I'd start the new year with another chapter posted as a gift for all you readers dying to read more. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!**

**The Future**

_Alice had her usual look but it was much worse. I thought the look that she had when she found out that the volturi was coming to destroy us was the worst but I was wrong. This was different and more complex! She grabbed my hand and said I need to talk to you alone for the second time, I guess to make it clear the message was only for me. _

_So, we need to get far away from here, Bella. Follow me! For the rest of you please do not follow us. I started to wonder what is so serious that she can't even tell her own family. She got a head start of running in super fast mode that we vampires do and I followed her. _

_We kept running till well I wasn't sure where I was it was a place I haven't been to in my human life nor vampire life. At least I don't remember it in my human life. There was snow here so we must have been somewhere very cold. Finally, Alice stopped a few yards ahead of me and turned around to face me. _

_I stopped just in time cause well I didn't have any warning. Almost hit her, I was inches from her! Her eyes were now filled with pain! She then slowly said Bella there's something you need to know about your Winchester boys. I couldn't help but to laugh, I knew she was serious but they weren't my boys. _

_Yes, I had a thing for them but I'm thinking it's just a fling, especially with Dean. I just felt like I was one of his one night stands. Like I was meaningless, other than for fun! Bella, this is serious, Alice said. I know it is Alice! She then finally told me what is going on. They started the end of the world, Bella. I was in shock and confused at the same time. _

_Why would they want to start the end of the world, I asked out loud? I could tell if she was a human she would have been crying. I don't know why exactly, Bella! Some how he went to the future. There's something going on with Sam in the future as well. _

_The devil possesses him! Why, I don't know but apparently he was chosen to be possessed. There's also two more things I need to tell you. Dean did care about you in the future more than what you are probably thinking he does and in the future you die, don't know how for sure how but I saw him putting flowers on your headstone and crying. My mouth dropped in shock! I wasn't ready to die yet, even as a vampire! _

_If I die that's it for me. I don't want to leave my daughter. I know this is huge and a lot to process but I thought you should know, Bella. She puts her arms around me and says were gonna try our best to change the future Bella. I promise you, but you need to talk to the boys get all the details from Dean. We need to do something to save your life and Deans. Dean dies too, I replied. Yes, the devil that possesses Sam kills Dean. _

_She pulls away from me and says now let's get back to the family Bella and when your ready to tell them I will share what I saw and you can tell them about what Dean tells you. I nodded my head in agreement! When we got back every one looked at us in curiosity and in seriousness. Plus, as always Emmett was excited more than anything. _

_It was quiet for a moment then Alice said something to break the silence. When Bella is ready to share with you all what's going on and she will, just give it time everyone. Everyone looked at Alice in understanding except for Emmett. He looked disappointed._

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it and sorry for this and the last one for being kinda short. Will work on making them longer just wanted to get this out so you all can enjoy it! Have a wonderful new year everyone! **_


	10. Drunk & Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight!**

**Written and Edited by: bellanedward4ever31 **

**A/N: I'm a busy bee but always come back to write when I can! Please make sure you leave a comment on what you thought of the chapter. That would be greatly appreciated! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! **

**Drunk & Hurt**

**I was confused and well just didn't know what to say but I needed to call him and talk to him privately. So, I asked the family to watch my daughter while I got in my car and went to the same motel Dean and had our one night stand. The ironic part is I got the same room as well. **

**Was it a sign or is it just something to remind me? I walked to the room, opened the door and then my cell phone started ringing. I opened my cell to see who it was and it was Alice. I answered it and Alice said you can do it Bella! Don't let the ironic stuff stop you in your tracks. **

**I smiled, knowingly she was right! I was trying to find a reason not to call him to just ignore him till I can't anymore. Your right Alice, I 'm trying to make excuses! I will call him! Promise me Bella! I promise I will call him, Alice. I could sense she was smiling and then she said see you when you get home. **

**Okay, bye Alice! I closed my cell phone while closing my eyes for a moment. If I don't call him now I'll never know what's going on! I then opened the cell phone back open and called him. For some reason he didn't answer. Was he ignoring me or is he busy? I wondered! **

**So, I left a message " Hey Dean, this is Bella umm call me back as soon as possible, please! It's very important, thanks! I closed the cell phone again and just stood there like a statue wondering why he didn't answer. I then laid on the bed thinking about Dean and then the memories flooded me. **

**It reminded me that I didn't care at the moment if it was a one night stand or a future relationship. Now I did for some reason! Plus what about Sam, we felt something for each other. There was a connection! He just made me feel more alive! **

**Just then the phone was ringing again. I was annoyed, thinking it was Alice I just answered and said yes Alice I do promise, now quit calling me please in a irrated voice. The bad thing was it wasn't Alice at all it was Sam. Bella, its Sam! Oh, I'm sorry Sam I thought you were Alice. **

**Who's Alice? She's family, Sam! Oh, okay! So, why did you call Sam I wanted to talk to Dean. Yeah, well he doesn't have this cell phone now Bella! How come? Well we went on our own ways. **

**What! Yeah, he's not happy with me and well I can't blame him. Oh no, what did you say or do? It's a long story, Bella! Where are you at, Sam? Don't worry about me, Bella. If you want to talk to Dean, I'll send you a text that you way you got the number. **

**Okay, are you sure you don't need to talk? Definitely, Sam said! He didn't talk further than that, just heard a click so he hung up on me. Something is going on; I could hear it and feel it. Don't know what but these two were brothers, they were close. **

**Sure they had their brawl days but most of the time they got along. I called Alice back and told her about what happened. She said she did foresee me talking to him on the phone and in person. We were both were wondering what was going on that she didn't see. Alice said don't worry Bella we will figure it out. **

**I said I would talk to her later and she said good luck. I almost let the phone fall to the floor but with being a vampire, I was able to catch it in time. The phone ringed right as I caught the phone. I knew right away who it was once I answered. He had a much deeper voice than usual. **

**Bella, Sam said you needed to talk to me, that it was important. If I was in a room full of people they would definitely knew I was not human. I was a frozen statue again, and I was worried as hell on what was going on with Dean and Sam. Bella, Bella are you there in a hard serious tone in his voice. Yes, I'm here. What did you want? Oh umm can we meet in person this is really something I can't talk about over the phone. **

**I heard him sigh and then breathe in and out before he replied. I don't know Bella if it's a good idea. What's going on Dean? Why not? Long story Bella! Please tell me what's going on Dean. He stuttered saying I can't sorry Bella and he hanged up. **

**I frowned and sighed as I shut the phone again. I lay on the bed and looked up on the ceiling thinking of what I could do. Right then a man appeared in the room. I jumped up ready to attack. He put his hands in front of him to stop me or to say something before I go attacking him. **

**Just let me talk Bella okay. Besides killing me won't do any good I'll just be resurrected. I smiled because I've never heard of someone being resurrected and so I asked him who are you? He seemed relieved that I didn't just attack even though I wasn't going to, I was just taking precaution. My name is Castiel, I'm an angel. If you're an angel what are you doing here? **

**He smiled and then said I'm here to talk to you about Dean. How do you know Dean, I asked. I've been working with him for a while. Oh, then can you tell me what's going on? He waited a second then replied by saying Dean is angry with Sam and he feels like he's been a bad brother. **

**Like he didn't do the job right! Why is he angry at Sam? Because Sam is drinking demon blood when he promised he wouldn't anymore. Ruby is persuading him to drink it in order to be stronger. I frowned and said this is not good. What does the blood do to him? **

**He gets stronger; he can make demons come out of a human they possessed. Is that a bad thing? It's not but it's not good for him to drink it. It does have side effects. Oh you mean it's like a drug! Yes in some ways, Castiel said. Anyway I need you to knock some sense into Dean and Sam, I've already tried Bella and so far it's not working but I got to keep an eye on them. **

**How do I know you are really an angel? Castiel smiled you will once I touch your forehead. With your permission of course! What will that do? It will take you straight to him. Yes then touch my forehead! Next thing I knew I was at a motel. **

**I went into the office to look for where I was and to see if Dean was here. I saw a California paper, picked it up and it stated that this was a San Francisco paper. The lady came to the front desk and asked do you need a room. I looked up at her and said is there a James Donettes here in this hotel cause I told him I'd meet him here. **

**She looked down on the paper and I immediately saw the name way before she did and she replied saying yes he's in room 3. I smiled and said thank you. I was glad he was the only male on the list. I walked outside to the third door which had number three above it and knocked on the door. I heard someone stumbling and glass clinging against something. **

**When he opened the door he had one hand on the door and the other had a bottle of whiskey. He had a towel around his waist so I knew right away what was going on. I sighed looking at him he looked awful. He let his hair grow on his face some and he smelled like alcohol. When he first saw who it was his eyes got bigger, probably in surprise. Bella, what are you doing here, how did you get here? Castiel I replied. **

**He rolled his eyes and then said obviously! Well are you going to let me in, I asked. I'm busy right now Bella, it's not a good time. I rolled my eyes and said let me guess you got a lady in the bathroom. He laughed and said ding ding correct! He took another chug of whiskey in his mouth and then grinned at me. Let me in, Dean! He opened the door so I could step in and then shut it behind me. The lady that was in the bathroom came out with a sexy red lingerie outfit. She took one look at me and said what the heck! I couldn't help but to laugh, it looked like Dean wanted to have a threesome. She slapped him then said I don't do threesomes as she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. Dean rolled his eyes thanks a lot Bella! I smiled and said you're welcome! What did Castiel say that I was being pathetic that how I feel is a stupid reason to part from Sam? I bet Sam already feels guilty, Dean. So, you know why we went our own ways. **

**He lied to me and I failed as a brother. You didn't fail Dean but you will fail as a brother if you give up now. He laughed before asking are you related to Castiel. I frowned, I'm being serious Dean! I then took the whiskey bottle that was in his hand so fast that he didn't even see it happen. He looked in awe at me then he said hey give that back. He got closer and tried to get it from me but instead he ended up hurting himself with both of us breaking the whiskey bottle into little pieces of glass and he got one piece in his hand so I carefully pulled It out and put a bandage around his hand. The rest of the pieces were in the sink. **

**I'm losing my patience Bella you are starting to piss me off. Good then maybe it will wake you up in an angry tone I replied. He stood back amazed! I've never seen this side of you. Probably because you've never made me angry! You look terrible Dean, and you can't give up on your brother. There is still hope! I could tell he was thinking and he sighed as he sat down on the bed. **

**Your right, Bella! I smiled and I was right in front of him so quick that it shocked him. I laughed then kissed him on the forehead. He looked up at me then it looked like he was trying to bring me ****down so I hunched down and he gave me a hug. He let go of me then looked into my eyes like he was trying to read them. We sat there on the bed for the longest time; it was like time was flying. He caught me up on what happened and then it started getting late.**

**He yawned and I noticed it was four in the morning. You need to sleep Dean, I'll go! He then said no you can stay if you like. You can have the bed and I can sleep on the floor. Dean, no need I don't sleep! Oh, then I'll call you when I wake up. Okay, call me tomorrow and let's meet somewhere I need to talk to you about something that's serious. He nodded and then said night. Night I said before closing the door and wondered what I was going to do till he calls me.**

**A/N: I updated this chapter I made some booboo's! Sorry about that! Look for the next chapter...very soon!**


	11. The Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight!**

**Written and Edited by: bellanedward4ever31 **

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've written so I apologize for that! I look forward reading what you think of the chapter! Thank you! **

**The Question**

_It was three weeks till I heard from them, I was starting to think they were ignoring me. Dean said they were on the way back so that we could talk about whatever it was I needed to talk about. Since I never did get to talk to him about what Dean seen in the future and what it all means I had other things on my mind as well as what to do with how I feel about the two guys Dean is an awesome guy but I just didn't get the same feelings as I did with Sam._

_Plus they are gone a lot it's not like I'm gonna see him a lot if we were in a relationship and I can't just get up and go with them I have a daughter to take care of and she needs the family, I think it might be too much for her to leave. I don't really know how Dean feels either about me, I don't want to hurt him! _

_Before I knew it I got another call the next day. Bella, hey it's Sam! Hey Sam, how are you? I'm good, Bella I just wanted to let ya know we are at the same motel we met at before. Okay, let me see if one of my family will watch my daughter and I'll be there very soon. Okay Sam replied see ya here! _

_I put the phone in my pants back pocket and flew to where my family was. Esme could you watch Renesmee for a bit I have to go and talk to a friend of mine. Sure she said but Alice cut in our conversation I haven't spent much time with Renesmee, Bella would it be okay if I watched her. Sure, I replied! I thanked her and gave her a hug before running to the car and taking off._

_On the way there I started wondering if he's gonna bring up about us, it kinda made me nervous. I didn't know if I was ready for that yet! So, I tried to focus on the problem with the future and how we are going to fix it. That helped me a lot, made me focus on what I needed to focus on. When I got there Dean and Sam were leaning against Dean's car, waiting for me obviously!_

_I smiled and waved at them while parking next to them. I got out and blurted out Dean I need to talk to you alone okay, Dean nodded, took my hand and we walked to the back of the motel. Before you say anything said Dean I need to do something and then he kissed me. It's what I was trying to ignore, trying not to focus on. His kiss was sweet but it was lacking something I wasn't sure what. _

_He pulled back from kissing and said okay what is it you need to ask me? About the future Dean why is it I was dead and Sam was the Devil? Dean was in shock he almost fell backwards. How do you know, Bella? Somehow Alice, my sister saw what you saw. I don't know what happened to you all I know is that you tried to save my neck and the devil killed you. _

_Why Sam was the devil is because he choose to let the devil take over him...possess him. Apparently we were born to fight each other...just like the brothers in heaven and hell. So, how did you two start the end of the world? We didn't do it on purpose, Bella! If Sam would have not believed that Bitch Ruby he would not have started the end of the world. _

_So, him drinking blood wasn't the only thing you were angry with him about. No, it wasn't! Why didn't you tell me? It's not something you go telling people, Bella! I'm sorry I didn't tell ya but it's just something I'm extremely not proud of and it's very serious! So, what are you going to do, what can we do? Good question Bella, honestly I don't know at least not yet._

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope this chapter is not too short but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible! More about the kiss and what's going on there in the next chapter! Take care everyone!**_


End file.
